Dark Secrets
by Redrabbit50
Summary: Events happening after season finale, following mainly Five as she tries and saves the others... not good at summaries


p style="text-align: center;"I know completely short but i have other stories im working on so please review and let me know how you all like this. please and thanks./p  
p style="text-align: center;"br /'How could he do that?' She thought to herself as she sat waiting for the dark covering to be removed from her eyes. It seemed like forever since she woke up seated and with a sack over her head. Finally she heard a door open and shut as footsteps started to echo around her making her heart skip rapidly, the bag being yanked off very quickly revealing in front of her the one person she had least wanted to see... the man she once thought of as a brother, a protector, her friend... Marcus (number three). He looked down at the young green haired girl with saddened eyes as he began to speak, "Five, im sorry. I didnt mean for you to get dragged in this." he walked around her loosing her ropes that tied her hands together. "I got them to let you go as long as you go in to hiding and never show yourself. If you do i wont be able to help you again." he finished as he tossed a bag on her lap and left saying one final goodbye before walking out the door leaving it open for /It was around 2am before she found the first settlement she came across, it was an industrial type of town ship and metal scraps tossed every which way. She walked around the town searching for a place to sleep even for the night but to no luck, she was just about to give up until she noticed a small tv in a store window showing the pictures of the crew she once called family. As she read the report on each one she decided right then and there, shed save them. Once the report was finished she quickly looked around her surroundings and walked head high into a bar titled 'Bloody face'. The moment she walked in she headed for the bartender, as afew eyes watched her curiously. She reached into the bag three had given her and slowly and without anyone noticed slid the money to the man with a note inside, Five waited for a moment as the man walked away returning only ten minutes later as he handed a small sliver box to her and headed down to tend to his other customers. She grabbed the box and walked out, once outside she found a small quiet food stand and grabbed some food as she opened the box revealing papers, a key, and a small gun. She picked everything up reading over everything, which was information on her crew, and where to find the /It took Five three days until she arrived at the town where the Raza was, waiting for it to get destroyed. During the three days, she planned on how she was going to get the ship back, she was going to cause a giant detraction and steal the ship. Around the time she was going to start the plan she walked pass a storage shed wide open, showing robots striped of their parts only leaving their heads, Five looked in shock as she saw her friend the Android sitting in the corner shut off. She didnt know how she knew it was the right Android and she didnt care as she looked around and walked in to take a look at her. It took longer then shed hoped for but she finally got her back online. The android looked around before turning to five and smiling "Hello Five" She said in her normal tone, as the green haired girl hugged her tightly. Once five explained what was happening, the android got up and did what she did best, she caused the detraction. at first five was confused about her actions until she realized what was happening and made her way onto the ship, reprogramming it and getting it started. Once it was on and ready five signaled the android and watched from the ship as the robotic terror beat the shit out of the guards one by one until they all stopped moving and finally getting on the ship ,then making her way to the bridge to see five smiling as the ship flew into the sky. Once in space they hit hyper drive getting away from the planet the were once on. Five, where shall we go first?" The android asked as five turned and walked over to the control panel. "Four". She said as five pushed in the location where Four (Ryo) was being held for his execution./p 


End file.
